rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huaxing and Shanying meet Usagi-Yoshika
In the 2nd millenium, in Ancient Chipan, Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and their four friends Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er meet a duo of rabbit and tiger witches named Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora, together they can help them to defeats evil magic users. Plot One upon a time in Ancient Asia in the year 1375, there was a beautiful rabbit witch, Usagi-Yoshika and her tiger friend, Shiro-Tora and they were immortals since the 2st century BC after they used eternal life magic, they are looking for some gold until their arch nemesis, Dodureiyo Yorukuma who plans to trap Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora in the minor so she used her powers and said "Graha vizva kakubbanda asmin jala!" Then Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora are trap in the minor, but they need someone to get them out of the minor. 40 years later, in the year 1415, at the city of Xi'an-Yen, Ming-Huaxing Risusabi, Bei-Shanying Musujika and their friends Mitsura Hwazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo Shinzo and Nei'er Fanwindo came to the restaurant and find a beautiful lady who's been captured by Agent Shongju and Tohu (whose are rival to Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha), they came to stop them and saves her and they all did. As they they beat those two up, a lady thank the six magic users for their help so she told them that they saved her from Agent Shongju and Tohu. After that, Huaxing and Shanying and Friends have found the lost minor so they must show it to their master immediately. Later the gang see their resurrected master, Tanshuai and tell him that they found a lost minor and they don't know what's going on with it, but Master Tanshuai told them that their good friends Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora are trapping inside a minor for 40 years. Huaxing and Shanying didn't realize that those rabbit and tiger witches are trapped in the minor for 40 years and they asked Tanshuai who had put those witches in the minor, and Master Tanshuai replied them and their four friends that her name was Dodureiyo Yorukuma. Hawazaki told him that she's seen her before and she was picking on PinYin so she has magical skills to make Yorukuma to leave her daughter alone. Meanwhile, Agents Shonju and Tohu have met Yorukuma and tell her that their enemies came to rescue Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora from the minor, Yorukuma trapped them in, Yorukuma was shocked because the six magic users are going to free them from the minor. Back with Huaxing, Shanying and friends, they came to see Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora whose trap inside the minor, they used their magic words and they said "Sajcaya vizva ca kakubbanda tu aropita svatanya atas jala!" Then suddenly, they free the two witches magically appeared and they are awakened. Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora can't believe that they are finally free by Huaxing and Shanying and Friends and they thank them, but Huaxing, Shanying and friends see them that they were trapped inside the minor for 40 years and they thought that they can never get out so they free them and they thanks them to free them. So the eight magic uses decides to find away to break Yorukuma's spells but how? Tanshuai came and tell the witches that they and Nei'er will find a solution to break the evil magic users's spell and it's called a "Wand of Light", it is assembled by putting together a Measure of Courage, a Ring of Love and a Gem of Ice lit by Hope's Eternal Flame. But Hawazaki asks him what she and the other friends can find first? At the forbidden forest, Huaxing, Shanying, Usagi-Yoshika and the gang came and look for a Measure of Courage, the first peace to make a Wand of Light, they think that the Measure of Courage was seen inside the bush and they can try and get it out, but it can't use. They've got an idea to get it out of this bush, they used their telepathic magic on the Measure of Courage and teleports it to them. Huaxing, Shanying, Usagi-Yoshika and their friends got the Measure of Courage Characters * Ming-Huaxing Risusabi * Bei-Shanying Musujika * Mitsura Hawazaki * PinYin * Dodureiyo Shinzo * Nei'er Fanwindo * Usagi-Yoshika * Shiro-Tora * Dodureiyoo Yorukuma * Agent Shongju * Agent Tohu Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies